


Blooming Business

by Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Established Relationship, Florist Shownu, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Idol Yoo Kihyun, Lotsofhugs, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Secret Relationship, Showki, ShowkiMiniBingo2020, clingy kihyun, soft hyunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo/pseuds/Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo
Summary: Shownu owns a flower shop, every day his secret boyfriend aka the amazing Yoo Kihyun visits for coffee and hugs.-Showki Mini Bingo 2020-Prompt: Flower shop, card C-One shot
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79
Collections: showki mini-bingo 2020





	Blooming Business

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo!  
> This smol and fluffy showki au was so much fun to write!  
> I hope you have just as much fun reading ;w;  
> And yes this has an overload of hug-content but that's what we deserve ok!

The potted plants were watered, the cut flowers had been arranged into beautiful bouquets, the coffee machine was ready to go,... Shownu was about to open his shop. His flower shop. The cut flowers, especially the tulips, hung heavily over the edges of their buckets. It was a great flower season. The plants hanging from the ceiling were letting their long green hair down. Even the shadow-loving ferns were in a happy mood, crowding one of shop’s corners. Amidst all of that lush greenery, a few little white tables stood, accompanied by chairs with a soft pillow on top of each one. That’s where the customers could enjoy their cup of coffee. After unlocking the door, Shownu turned over the open/closed sign which he got from the decoration shop across the street. He trotted back to his working bench and grabbed his apron. The early hours were usually very calm: the perfect time to work on his orders. There were three today: 2 orders of red roses and one order of a white themed bouquet. The latter gave the florist free reign regarding the choice of flowers. He got started on that one. 

As he cut stems and compared dahlias, customers filtered in like the coffee through the filter of the machine. The regulars came to have a cup of strong americano, enjoying a morning surrounded by flowers just as fresh as the coffee. Some people came to buy a potted plant: birthdays and housewarmings required a gift. Every time the bell at the door notified him of a new customer arriving, he looked up from his bouquet and threw them a soft smile. It was one of the reasons his shop was loved by the neighborhood: the gentle giant taking care of his plants was a wonderful sight to see. Ms. Yangpa swung by for her weekly supply of flowers; freesias this time. Nunu had already gathered them in a big bundle tied with a pretty ribbon.

'Thank you, dear!'

'Have a great day, Ms. Yangpa!'

As she walked out of the store, another customer walked in. Courteously, said customer held the door open for the old lady. 

'Thank you, young man!'

'You're welcome, Miss.'

'Miss!' the woman giggled. 'I'm a bit too old to be called that, but thank you.'

The new customer smiled handsomely, nodding and bowing at Ms. Yangpa as she took her leave.

'A gentleman as always, I see.' Shownu remarked without looking up from his work, one of the bouquets of red roses.

'Of course. It even fits my album concept at the moment.' 

Finally, Shownu looked up at the guy who was now standing at the counter. Kihyun was pretty, as always, clad in a tuxedo.

'Your album? The one in collaboration with that Honey guy?'

Kihyun laughed and undid the button of his blazer before taking a seat on top of the counter, as he always did. 'Yep! It’s turning out great. We’re doing a fancy theme with suits and luxury cars.'

Shownu nodded and turned around to hand Kihyun his coffee. He'd already been expecting Ki to show up, the guy always came to visit during his break. The idol claimed Shownu's coffee was way better than the coffee available on set. As Kihyun took small sips of his drink, Shownu worked and helped customers. Some of them were already used to Kihyun's presence, some weren't:

'Omg. Is that Kihyun? Yoo Kihyun ...sitting on the counter??'

The two high-schoolers whispering at the entrance were not succeeding at being subtle.   
  
'I think it is… Should we ask for a picture?'

'Ladies!', Kihyun interrupted them, 'Of course I'll take a picture with you.'

They practically skipped over to the counter, Shownu chuckled at their enthusiasm. 'Would you mind?', one of them said as she handed Shownu her cellphone. He was already used to this, snapping a few shots of Kihyun and his fans before handing the phone back. He didn’t want to interrupt the fans’ little magic moment thus he got back to work. The flower shop owner had spotted a new customer having a crisis next to the bonsais just now... He decided to go ask if he needed any help, leaving Kihyun alone with the high-schoolers. 

'I loved your latest Japanese album! You’ve got such a beautiful voice!', he heard one of them say before he turned his attention to the bonsai guy. 

'Can I help you?'

He listened intently to the guy's problems and helped him choose a little tree and the correct fertilizer. From his spot on the counter, Kihyun's sharp eyes stared at Shownu interacting with the customer. His face was adorned by a beautiful smile, his voice was gentle. It was Shownu's nature to be kind, that's one of the reasons Kihyun had fallen in love with him. 

One of Seoul's biggest idol companies, where Kihyun had a contract, was located just a few blocks from Shownu's flower shop. Two years ago Kihyun had stumbled upon the shop while searching for a good spot to get some coffee, unnoticed by fans. The scent of freshly cut flowers and freshly brewed coffee had lured him in. Shownu may not have been the most chatty, but that overwhelming feeling of peace... It was something the idol had been searching for since ages. And two years later, he still visited for a cup of coffee. Every afternoon break he had, he ran over to the flowershop. 

They dated in secret, Kihyun didn’t want the peace in Shownu’s café to be ruined by a storm of fans and reporters. Every once in a while a fan stumbled upon him here, just like today’s. He bowed at them as they took their leave. They’d promised not to tell anyone about Kihyun being in the flower shop. Meanwhile, the bonsai customer was also taking off. They shared a smile.

'I’ve got…', Ki shook his wrist to make his watch appear from underneath the tuxedo sleeve. '10 minutes left.'

He looked at his boyfriend expectantly after announcing the time. With a chuckle, Shownu opened his arms and beckoned him over with a nod. After carefully setting his empty coffee cup down, Kihyun hopped off the counter and happily buried himself in his boyfriend’s arms. Shownu smelled like freesias and artificial fertilizer, a weird combination of scents that Kihyun had grown to love. His apron was dirty but he couldn’t care less. He pushed his face into it and sighed deeply. 

'Why aren’t you hugging me back?', the singer proclaimed.

'I don’t want to get your suit dirty with earth!'

'Well I might leave some makeup on your shirt so just return the favour.'

'Okay, okay!', he laughed, finally circling his arms around Kihyun.

This was their little ritual. Whenever the store was empty and Kihyun had a little bit of time left before his break was over, they hugged. A warm hug washed all of the singer’s stress from being on set away. He nuzzled against his tall boyfriend’s collarbone and received a chaste kiss behind his ear in return. Hugging each other felt like coming home after a long day. Kihyun smiled. They relaxed against each other. Just for a little while, just a small moment. 

'Ki…'

'Hmm?'

'I think I want to make our relationship public.'

As soon as he said that, Shownu felt the guy in his arms tense. 

'Why do you suddenly want to do that? We’ve already talked about the consequences…'

'I know, but I don’t mind. The media will come for a few days but after the storm it’ll be just like before.'

'You don’t know that for sure.'

Shownu sighed and cupped his hands around Kihyun’s face. His fingertips were rough from handicraft. 'I’m just...I don’t wanna hide this anymore. I don’t like being secretive. I love you. The whole world can know that.' 

'...I love you too. And you’re right. We should just get it over with, I guess?'

'Yeah. We’re strong enough to get through this together.' Shownu emphasised his statement by planting a strong kiss onto Kihyun’s forehead. The guy in his arms smiled at the sign of affection. Suddenly, he felt something soft stroke along the back of his neck.

'Are you tickling me?'

'Huh?”, Shownu frowned. 'Oh wait, it’s the hanging fern. I should cut it a bit shorter soon.' He plucked the leaf away from Kihyun’s neck.   
  
  
  
'My plants love you.', he chuckled. 

'Tell them I love them too.'

'Then should we make your relationship with the plants public too?'  
  
  
  
'Dumbass. And about making it public, we’re going to have to wait until after the release of this album', Ki sighed.

'That’s alright.'

'And you’re going to get a storm of fans, reporters and just random people coming to the shop, you know that?'

'That’s okay. It’ll be blooming business around here.'

'Your puns are the worst.'

'But you still love me.'

Instead of sassing back, Kihyun buried himself deeper into Shownu’s floral embrace. Together, they’d get through it. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it even though it was super short hehe  
> Wanna be friends? I'm @MaddieBumbleBee on the bird app <3


End file.
